Barangkali
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Kau bukan lagi seorang pemenang • 2nd POV • AU #OFATODODEKU


**© Horikoshi Kouhei**  
 **I did'nt gain any profit.**  
 **.**

* * *

Barangkali, menjadi penjahat bukanlah hal yang buruk. Kau bisa melakukan semua hal yang kau ingin, sambil berlari mengejek kepada aparatur negara. Kau menang, kau menyukainya.

Barangkali, menjadi seseorang yang bersifat buruk adalah kepribadianmu yang tak bisa diubah. Kau suka melihat orang-orang menderita, kau suka bagaimana mereka menyembah dan bersujud meminta ampun darimu.

Kau merasa, dirimu yang paling berkuasa. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu. Kau terlahir sebagai pemenang, itu doktrin yang diberi padamu sejak kecil. Kau tidak boleh kalah dari siapa pun. Kau tidak diijinkan untuk lengah, melihat setiap jengkal marabahaya yang datang.

 _Dan barangkali, karena itulah kau bertemu dengannya._

Salah satu target dadakanmu. Kau tanpa sengaja bersembunyi di ruangannya dan mengancamnya dengan senjata laras pendek bila ia membuka suara barang sedikit saja. Ada banyak pengejar di luar, suara sirine mobil polisi jelas-jelas terdengar. Kau bersembunyi di balik jendela kamarnya, menunggu keadaan.

Dan kau selamat.

"Kenapa kau menurut padaku?" tanyamu setelah para polisi menjauh. Tidak ada raungan sirine yang terdengar.

Yang kau ingat adalah senyumannya. Mata hijaunya terlihat begitu teduh dan tiba-tiba menganestesi hatimu.

"Mungkin hari ini kau penjahat. Tapi esok, siapa yang tahu?"

Barangkali, ini adalah takdir.

* * *

Mendapatkan informasi tentang seseorang tidak begitu sulit bagimu.

Kau mendapatkannya. Namanya Midoriya Izuku, dan ia sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit Yuuei karena mengalami hal yang mengerikan; kedua kakinya diamputasi karena terserang bakteri mematikan. Ia hanya punya seorang paman yang membiayai pengobatannya, dan beliau sudah tidak ada sehingga kini pemerintah daerah yang menanggungnya. Kemarin ia mengalami kecelakaan dari data yang kau dapatkan.

Barangkali, ini sebuah kebetulan. _Kebetulan yang amat menyakitkan._

Kau penasaran. Entah untuk apa. Kau mengunjunginya sendiri kali ini, melewati pos polisi di perempatan dekat Rumah Sakit dan menyambangi ruangannya. Kau masuk seenaknya melalui jendela seperti maling, dan kau menemukannya sedang sarapan.

"Kau kan?"

"Namaku Todoroki Shouto." kau turun dari bingkai jendela, dan menghampiri sisi ranjangnya.

"Todoroki?" pemuda hijau berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Sepertinya aku melihatmu di televisi kemarin. Kau masuk DPO?"

Kau tidak menyangkal, lantas duduk di kursi lipat di sebelah ranjangnya. Kau melihat selimut sebatas pinggang, menutupi kaki yang sudah tiada.

"Kau akan melaporkanku?" tanyamu.

Lelaki hijau itu menggeleng. "Buat apa?"

Saat itu, rasanya kau senang, bahagia untuk sebuah alasan yang kau sendiri tidak begitu mengerti. Kau tidak ditolak, disambut ramah dan hangat. Bukan seperti musuh-musuhmu atau para bawahanmu selama ini. Lelaki hijau itu tidak takut untuk menatapmu lurus.

"Midoriya Izuku, namaku." ia membalas sesi perkenalan di awal. Walau pun kau sudah mengetahui itu sebelumnya. Tidak apa, biarkan ia berpikir bahwa Shouto tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu kemari? Kau kabur lagi dari polisi?"

Kau menggeleng.

"Lalu?" ia bertanya. Wajah bulatnya terlihat bingung, satu alis dinaikkan sembari menunggu jawaban.

"Aku ingin menemuimu."

* * *

Barangkali, kau tengah menjadi orang baik saat ini. Kau berpikir, tidak ada salahnya mencoba menjadi baik. Melunakkan wajahmu dan beradaptasi dengan sesuatu yang baru; yang seketika menjadi ekstasi bagimu.

"Hei, kau ada di televisi lagi."

"Menjadi orang populer itu sulit, Midoriya."

Kalian bertukar cerita setiap malam sabtu. Kau sibuk, ia sibuk; menonton televisi seharian. _Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang tidak lagi memiliki kedua kakinya?_

Pada bulan ketiga sejak awal berjumpa, kau mulai nyaman bersamanya. Ia selalu mendengarmu, tidak segan memberikan saran atau tanggapan terhadap kisah-kisah jahatmu. Ia menerima semua yang terucap darimu, ia menerimamu tanpa syarat.

"Midoriya, keluarlah dari Rumah Sakit ini, bersamaku."

* * *

Barangkali, ini yang disebut cinta.

Kau mencemaskannya setiap hari, berlama-lama menatap fotonya yang terlihat manis. Kau selalu berharap dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan cepat, agar bisa berjumpa kembali dengannya.

Tapi, kau melupakan satu hal; _tentang siapa dirimu sebenarnya._

Kau pulang ke sebuah tempat yang kau sebut rumah. Di sana Izuku sudah menunggumu, pasti. Kau melewati lorong-lorong gelap, menyingkir dari cahaya.

Hari ini pekerjaanmu selesai, _pekerjaan_ _jahatmu_. Membunuh orang, merampok bank—apa gunanya kekuasaan yang kau dapatkan bila kau tidak memanfaatkannya dengan baik?

Izuku menunggumu di atas kasur seperti biasa, menyambutmu dengan lengkungan kurva tipis menawan miliknya. Membuat kau mati rasa. Menahanmu dalam lingkaran hal bodoh yang disebut cinta.

 _Cinta, cinta, cinta._

Kau sendiri merasa mulai gila karenanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, ayo kita makan malam, Midoriya."

Sekarang, kau mulai bingung. Kau ini sebenarnya baik atau jahat?

* * *

Barangkali, tidak pernah kau alami hal ini sebelumnya di dalam hidupmu.

Enam bulan semenjak kalian tinggal bersama, Izuku memintamu berhenti dari semua siklus ketidakbaikan yang telah kau jalani sejak remaja. Ia ingin kau bertaubat dan merenungi dosa-dosamu, melupakan dan memulai lembaran baru untuk dirimu.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Kau tidak membenci pekerjaanmu, kau menyukainya. Kau masih menyukai orang-orang yang bertekuk lutut dan mengaku kalah di depanmu. Kau adalah pemenang.

"Todoroki-kun, kumohon."

Jawabanmu masih sama, tak sengaja membentaknya dengan nada tinggi. Dan untuk kali pertama pula, Izuku menatapmu ketakutan sedemikian rupa. Meski kau tak bermaksud.

 _Barangkali, ini yang disebut karma?_

* * *

Barangkali, beginilah cara Tuhan menyadarkanmu.

Kau pulang, menemukan darah bersimbah di atas seprai. Kau melihat Izuku berada di sana, diselimuti merah pekat.

Kau panik, langsung membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Melupakan siapa dirimu untuk sejenak. Kau buta, _kau telah dibutakan olehnya sejak lama._

Tidak apa kau tertangkap aparat negara, tidak apa kau diremehkan oleh mantan-mantan musuhmu. Kau menerimanya, asal Izuku baik-baik saja.

 _Kau tidak mengapa._

Kau ingin melupakan, bahwa kau adalah pemenang. Blah, persetan. Kau tidak butuh titel itu, kau tidak butuh semua hal yang seperti itu lagi. Sudah cukup.

Semua ini adalah bayaran yang pantas.

Barangkali, kau harus menunggu cukup lama.

 _Sebagai seorang pecundang._

* * *

Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

Kau diberi pengampunan beberapa tahun oleh hakim pengadilan, dengan menyumbangkan sebagian hartamu untuk keperluan sosial. Kau tidak keberatan, kau tidak bisa menolaknya.

Kau ingin berjumpa kembali dengannya setelah sekian lama. Dengan takut dan ragu mengunjungi Rumah Sakit Yuuei. Kecil harapan, tapi kau ingin mencarinya meski hingga sudut dunia. Orang-orang sedikit takut melihatmu berjalan bebas di luar, mengingat wajahmu rutin tayang dalam daftar pencarian orang di televisi silam.

 _Kau bukan lagi seorang pemenang._

Kau menemukan Izuku di salah satu ruangan di lantai tiga. Ia masih terlihat sama seperti dulu, menatap jendela dengan melankolis.

"Midoriya..." panggilmu, tapi ia tidak menoleh. Kau yakin bahwa kau tidak salah orang, lalu kau mencoba mendekatinya.

"Midoriya?"

Izuku menoleh setelah kau menepuk pundaknya.

"Todoroki-kun?" ia masih mengenalimu, kau senang, rasanya begitu menggelitik perutmu.

"Jangan melamun."

Ia membuat gestur mencurigakan. Seperti berusaha mendengarkan perkataanmu, namun tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap darinya. Bingung.

Kau tersentak, ingat, tidak pernah mengusut bagaimana Izuku terluka di kamar mereka. Kau lari tanpa berpikir mengapa semua itu bisa terjadi.

Kau memeluknya, dalam dekapanmu dan ia membalasnya begitu saja tanpa ragu. Kau menangis, menitikkan air mata. Bahunya menjadi basah seketika karena ulahmu.

"Maaf karena tidak bisa melindungimu waktu itu, Midoriya."

Barangkali, beginilah cara Tuhan mengembalikanmu pada jalan yang benar.

* * *

 _"Mungkin hari ini kau penjahat. Tapi esok, siapa yang tahu?"_

* * *

A/N :

Gue bener2 desperate nulis ini. Diambil dari kisah salah seorang teman yang saya modifikasi. Terima kasih untuk inspirasinya, kawan. Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk berubah selama kita ingin.

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
